pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SimonKirby
Public Domain Characters Only This site is for comic book characters who have fallen into the public domain because they were published before 1964 not renewed 28 years after their creation, lack a proper copyright notice and was published between 1964 and 1977, or was published before 1923 and is automatically in the public domain. Do not put fake characters on the site. - Crimsoncrusader It is also for original characters that the creators release into the public domain or "Open Source." If this is the case, however, please do not make up fake publishing histories for them. If adding characters, please make clear what they are so we know what their legal status is.--Madmikeyd 15:28, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Although I'm not personally keen on the Open Source aspect of this site, if he were to cite his creations as "Open Source" and have a section called "Fictitious Publishing History" or something, wouldn't that be alright? : 16:18, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Madmikeyd is correct and if he listed it as Fictitious Publishing History and they were open sourced, I do not see a problem. - Crimsoncrusader :Open source is fine with me, and I'll include a heading for 'Fictitious Publishing History'. I have a few more OCs I'd like to post here if that's OK with everyone. Ciao, SimonKirby 01:54, September 12, 2009 (UTC). Sounds good I'm glad we could work things out. - Crimsoncrusader I'm new here, but shouldn't the characters have sources? Unless the original poster created the characters, we can't take his word about licensing. What's to stop me from saying, "Wonder Woman is an open source character specifically created for use by anyone"? A link to the creator's statement of intent would back this and a link to the work itself would be useful and respectful. - J Yes, most of our other open source characters we're added by their creators or have links to the creators site which lists the characters as open sourced. Even though in this case we do believe that SimonKirby created the characters, it would be nice to have debut years and a creator listed on the pages along with some sources if possible. Thanks. - Crimsoncrusader Yes, an infobox like our other characters have would be a good inclusion in the articles. That would cite the creator(s) and where the character first appeared. If this wiki is where they first appeared, go ahead and cite that. Links to any other uses/info would be good as well.--Madmikeyd 01:16, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I actually created the prototypes for these characters when I was a kid in primary school. The current versions were designed around 1999, and I first posted them on DeviantArt in 2003. However, I closed that particular account a long time ago (meaning the images are no longer there). I altered the names of the characters when I posted them here; should I cite PDSH or DA as the debut site? Ciao, SimonKirby 07:40, September 14, 2009 (UTC) . I would probably list the wiki as their first appearance then since it is the first time they have appeared in their current form. - Crimsoncrusader No Adult Content Please I like the new characters Victory Girl and Ace Brogan, but I had to crop the images because they were too suggestive. In the future try to add image that all ages could enjoy if possible. Thanks Simonkirby keep up the good work. - Crimsoncrusader :Oh. So, I guess my idea for an undercover reporter who runs around in her underwear for most of the story probably wouldn't go down too well, then? Pink Lace Expose No matter. Plenty more ideas to work on. Ciao SimonKirby 00:07, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::This may seem obnoxious from an unregistered user, but it is harder to use a character without knowing the author's intent. Even if it's not true in this case, imagine a writer accidentally using an outright pornographic character because of an editorial whitewash. Concerns are understood, but how useful is an encyclopedia if it's selective in reporting? :: Also: Victory Girl is one of the best "retro" characters I've seen, hands down. It was not the characters who were inappropriate, but the woman who was in her underwear tied to a bed next to Ace and the young girl who was being spanked by Victory Girl. Also, the young girl's panties were directly facing the viewer. This was the adult content that I had to crop out. All of that content was fan service not important to using the characters because it had no plot significance. So, i hope that clears things up for our unregistered commenter. Anyways enjoy the site. - Crimsoncrusader Landmark RPG SimonKirby Your contributions are very inspiring! I do have a question though. What is the Landmark RPG? More specifically, is there anywhere I can get more details about the rules and mechanics of the game? Anyway, keep up the good work. MSWeaver 13:32, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Dear MSWeaver :Thanks very much for your encouraging words. To answer your question, Landmark RPG is a role-playing game I'm currently working on. I'm planning to make it available in two versions. The first will be a multi-player website similar to an online forum. The other will be a game manual which can be downloaded in CBR form. The manual will include information for referees and players. :When it's finished, the game will feature modules set in different time periods (eg Pulp Era, Wartime, Sixties, Present Day, The Future etc). Each module will provide detailed histories and character bios; users can play either an established character or create one of their own. All storylines will be set within a shared universe with crossovers and extended story arcs; the underlying plot begins in the 1930s and ends in the 21st century. :I've been pretty busy with my day job lately, so I haven't had much time to work on the project. However, I'm planning to return to the idea during the winter break, so I'll continue posting updates on PDSH whenever I get the chance. :SimonKirby 08:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Victory Girl and Ace Brogan Hello SimonKirby, you're doing a great job with your characters, Selina, Major Triumph, Carrie, they are all really fun. It's a great and funny hommage and parody to the old comics. I didn't get to see the original versions of Victory Girl and Ace Brogan, I'm looking forward to seeing your revised versions! If I ever get around doing a real webcomic, I think incorporating open-source & public domain characters could be really fun! Wiki Policy Vote We are currently voting on a Policy Change for our merry wiki, and we would like to see you vote ASAP (I would like to at least have a clear majority of current wiki members voting one way or another) --Strannik01 04:57, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Free License Which free license, you use in your characters? you can publish on wikimedia commons?Hyju 17:20, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hello Hyju :My characters are licensed under CC-BY-SA-3.0. You may upload them to wikimedia commons (and any other site) if you want. :Bye, SimonKirby 11:11, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Slide Gallery I like it. I was trying to do that myself for some of the other Wikis I work on, but it wasn't working out. My pictures weren't big enough I guess. I ended up just using the standard slideshow. I'd love one to be on the main page.Madmikeyd 18:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC) any more cc-by sa images? Hi. I saw one of your pictures on wikimedia commons and followed the link here. Do you have any more like this and do they have cc by sa? BuckyBarns 07:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure which image you're talking about, but all of my artwork is available under CC-BY-SA 3.0. My PDSH gallery is located here, and I have more artwork posted on wp.France, SpankingArt and Animanga (please note that I've posted under different usernames at each site). You may reuse my work any way you please, but please be sure to include the correct source information to avoid copyright misunderstandings. Cheers, SimonKirby 10:08, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Fawcett Horror Library While I have no problem with linking to Fawcett Horror Library (both within the articles and in the menu), having a wiki article devoted to it strikes me as, to borrow from scans_daily parlance, shameless self-promotion. If it were up to me, I would delete it, just as I would delete any article that promotes a blog, a webcomic and what have you (wiki blogs are obviously a different story). But you haven't violated any rule, and I don't think like simply deleting it would help anyone, so I would like to discuss this with you first. --Strannik01 04:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Landmark Hey me a friend are think about doing a comic using open source and public domain charaters. Looking throw the site I saw your work and really dug it. I would like to use some of it but what stipulations do you have and what input would you like to have thinks. :Hello, me and a friend of mine have been looking for open sources heroes to use in comics. We really love yours and we want to see if there is anything you would tell us before we use some of those heroes and maybe parts of the history you made up. Thanks for your great work! ::REPLY ::Hi. Sorry I took so long getting back to you, but I only check this page occasionally. You're welcome to use my characters anyway you wish, there are no stipulations. However, I'd be very interested in seeing your artwork/stories, so please let me know if you have a webpage where I can view your work (are you on DeviantART?). ::I've started writing a history of the [[Landmark Timeline|'Landmark Universe' here]]. Feel free to discuss your ideas on the [[Talk:Landmark Timeline|'Timeline talk page']], and you're welcome to help me develop the Landmark Role-playing Game if you're interested. Anyway, thanks for your messages, guys. Drop me a line when you get a chance. ::Ciao, SimonKirby (talk) 07:10, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Landmark Characters Hello, I have been very impressed with your ideas and have a detailed script that I am working on utilizing several of your characters and incorporating some other friends of the old Fawcett themes. I think I have a powerful story idea and would like to share it with you as I can. I was wondering the status of your "Black Shade" character. I have seen a small reference in "Scarlet Shade's" description, but no actual listing to if it's public domain or open source. I have a very interesting idea that could add some additional continuity to the Landmark Universe and tie in several of your characters. I just wanted to know the status of "Black Shade" so I can know to go into that direction or find could see elsewhere. Thanks. You have wonderfully detailed work here. ::REPLY ::Hi, thanks for your message. I'm very interested in reading more about your ideas, and would be happy to see you use the "Landmark" characters in your fiction. ::To answer your question: yes, The Black Shade is an open source character and you are welcome to use the idea as you see fit. I haven't worked up a bio as yet, but I envision him as a mirror image of the Scarlet Shade, except that his hair and costume are both midnight black. He has much the same powers, but no inhibitions in using them to cause wholesale misery and destruction. ::His personality is cruel, merciless and sociopathic. He is also highly intelligent; a brilliant strategist capable of outwitting his foes in any face-to-face encounter. Due to his vicious and unpredictable nature, he is feared by other demons; not even the Book Master is willing to trust him. ::He has fought both The Scarlet Shade and The Masque to a standstill. Neither were quite able to defeat him, and each were left broken and wounded by their encounters. On the other hand, Ace Brogan has beaten The Black Shade in a game of poker (true to his demonic nature, he literally cannot resist a game of chance), and The Inquisitor periodically exiles him to The Beyond. ::The Black Shade has no real origin story, although it is implied that he was created by The Grim Reaper to counter-balance the activities of The Scarlet Shade (ie, for every positive, there must be a negative). ::Please feel free to contact me if you have any further questions. Thanks again, and bye for now. SimonKirby (talk) 03:39, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Open Source Superheroes Wiki Hello! I'm the new bureaucrat at the O/S wiki and am looking for a team of 4 people (not including myself) to be admins and help determine what new O/S characters follow the proper guidelines to become new profiles here at the PDSH. Is this a position you would be interested in? Please let me know here. Thanks in advance!Cebr1979 (talk) 02:58, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Uhm... Look at #10!Cebr1979 (talk) 21:02, February 3, 2020 (UTC)